That Park Bench
by xX Jellybean Xx
Summary: Prologue to Austin and Ally series, slightly AU, rated T, lots of Aussly. Austin is seven and ally is six, they meet on a park bench and, even though they are in completely different years at school, they somehow become best friends. The special parts all through their lives, all involve the park bench, and all of the milestones in their relationship involve... That Park Bench.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story, that park bench, it is another Austin and Ally and I hope you enjoy it!**

**That park bench:**  
**Austin POV:**

I am seven years old, my mom and dad decided to take the family for a picnic in the park. After a while, I got bored and wandered off, until my seven year old legs got tired and I stopped to sit on a nearby park bench. For a while I sat watching a group of pigeons that we're fighting over the remains of a past family's picnic.

After a while a girl who looked a little younger than me suddenly ran up to the group of birds and scared them all into flying away. She started giggling uncontrollably and full on her but with a thump.I laughed softly at her and she suddenly looked up at me, just noticing my presence.

"Oh hi, I didn't notice you there, I'm Allison, but my friends call me Ally." She said politely, standing up and coming to sit next to me on the bench.  
"Hey, I'm Austin, how old are you?" I asked, wondering if she was actually younger than me.  
"Oh I'm just turned six, but people say I'm 'mature' whatever that means." She said.

"Cool, what school do you got to?" I asked.  
"Blakefield, how about you?" She replied happily.  
"Blakefield, I knew I recognised you" I replied smiling.  
"Yeah, I thought you looked like someone in the year above, turns out you are the person in the year above." She replied laughing. Suddenly I realised I had been gone a while and panicked.

"We'll it was lovely it meet you, but my parents will be wondering where I got to, see you tomorrow at school?" I offered, and she smiled yes and waved goodbye as I quickly dashed off.

The next day at school, I looked out for Ally all morning, but there was no signof her, not even at lunch when I spent the whole hour looking for her, she was not anywhere. Until that afternoon, last thing, we have a whole school assembly every Monday, where the goody goodies got awards for random things. During most of the assembly, I sat there bored, hardly paying attention, until the last award was called. The head teacher called out the name Allison Lovesteed. My head shot straight up, and I watched the familiar little girl stand up and go to collect her award.

When she was stood up at the front, she looked out to the rest of the school, scanning the rows for my face, I smiled brightly at her and she caught my eye and we both smiled at each other. At the end of the assembly, when my class was let out, I waited by the door until her class filed out, and I called her, but she didn't notice until her friend nudged her and told her 'some boy from the year above wants you' she turned around really fast and beamed at me when she saw me.

"Hi Austin, look I won an award! She said excitedly, smiling happily.  
"Good job, do you want to meet at the end of school, by the gate?" I asked smiling back at her.  
"Yes, well I'll see you after school Austin, bye!" And with that she left, jogging to catch up with her friends.  
The rest of school was a drag, I had all my friends making jokes about me being friends with a lower year kid. Then miss parks made us all do an essay about a movie that we hadn't even finished watching, because one person kept talking.

When the bell finally went, I rushed straight out and stood by the gates, looking expectantly at the door when her class came out. After a while I had stood there on my own and still ally hadn't come out, and I was starting to worry.

Just as I was about to go back into school to look fir her, she came running out, her bag and coat in her hand, and her face was bright red.  
"I'm so sorry, my teacher held me back because one of the people on my table kept talking during an assessment and no one would own up so she kept our whole table until the idiot owned up!" She explained, really flustered and annoyed.

"Don't worry ally, it's fine, I was just worried that you had gone without me." I comforted her, laughing at how panicked she was.  
"Okay, which way are you walking?" She asked, putting her jacket on carefully.  
"I live just Down Scott road, how about you?" I asked.  
"My house is just before the turning to Scott road, we can walk together!" She said excitedly, before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the school gates.

On the way home, we started talking about school, and I found out that she didn't like school, but she just wanted to do good and so she always tried hard in lessons, so that's why people think she is a nerd. When I explained that I didn't really care about school, she looked shocked for a second, until I mentioned the fact that I wanted to be a rock star.  
"Oh my god, I really love music, and I write songs like, all the time, but whenever I want to sing them to my dad he's to busy, and my step mom always says they a rubbish and a waste of time." She explained, looking sad.  
"I'm sure there not that bad, you seem pretty creative, sing me one!" I asked her, but suddenly she shrank into herself.

"No I can't, I have huge stage fright." She explained, refusing to sing.  
"Well, how about you bring them to school, and I'll have a look at them there, then you won't have to sing them, I'll just look at them and sing them myself." He said.  
"No, I always write my songs in my journal, and I never bring it to school, because if the bullies found it, then they will never stop being horrible." She said, looking gloomy.  
"Oh, okay, how about I come to your house some time, I'll have a look at them there." I reasoned.  
"I don't know..." She seemed reluctant,  
"You can trust me, I promise I'll only look at what you want me to see." I promised, smiling at her warmly.  
"Okay, I'll ask my dad, but I can't promise anything, he doesn't let me have friends round often, then again I only have one friend and she doesn't like coming to my house much anyway." She said, the added, "oh, this is my house, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said.  
"Yeah, meet me here tomorrow morning and we can walk together." I said, and she smiled and nodded, then walked to her front door.

The next day, I waited by her house and she quickly came out, smiling happily.  
"Hi Austin, guess what!?" She exclaimed happily.  
"What?"  
"I asked my dad last night if you could come round on Saturday, and he said yes!" She exclaimed, and I smiled happily.  
"That's great, we could look at your songs and write a song together maybe!" I said excitedly.  
"Yes and I have a really cool new keyboard that you can record singing and the notes together." She said.  
"Wow that's really cool, I saw that on an advert, but it hasn't come out yet, how do you have one?" I asked.  
"Oh, my dad is part of the company that makes instruments, and one day he's going to own his own music store!" She said excitedly.  
"Wow, cool, so does he get loads of cool instruments." I asked, interested,  
"Yes, I know how to play the keyboard, the saxophone, the tuba, the flute, the oboe, the recorder, three types of trumpet and the accordion." She listed all of the instruments she could play.

"Cool, I can play the guitar, drums and piano,we could make a band!" I joked.  
"Uh, no not with my stage fright." She reminded me.  
"Oh yeah, it's a joke anyway, it would be a bit weird to have a band with keyboard, drums, guitar and saxophone." I joked again, and we reached the school.  
"I'll see you later, should we meet at lunch?" She asked smiling.  
"Yeah, I'll meet you outside your class ok?" I replied, and she nodded, and we waved goodbye as she reached her class and walked towards her teacher to tell her something.

As I got to my class, a group of my friends were stood bye the door, looking at me with all the same expression of sarcasm.  
"Does Austin have a little friend?" Dan mocked, and they all started chanting,  
"Austin's got a girlfriend, Austin's got a girlfriend!", I went bright red and explained defiantly.  
"She's not my girlfriend, her names ally and were just friends." Then max started singing,  
"Austin and Ally, sitting in a tree, G!" Then all the other boys joined in, "first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a sad and tragic miscarriage, Ally leaves Austin and she smiles with glee, E!" Then they all start laughing at me and I go bright red with anger and stomp away, muttering 'she's not my girlfriend' angrily.

At lunch, I was still annoyed by the fact that people were making fun of me for being friends with Ally, so I decided to blow her off at lunch and instead went to the library to sulk.  
At the end of school, I couldn't avoid ally, and she came up to me, looking annoyed.

"Why didn't you meet me?" She exclaimed, offended.  
"I'm sorry Ally, it's just, people kept making fun of me, saying that we were boyfriend and girlfriend and we were going to run away and get married." I explained, annoyed.

"Oh ok then, I know from experience what it can feel like, to you know, be pushed around by bullies, I find if you just act like it doesn't matter and don't retaliate then they just get bored." She advised, understandingly.  
"Woah, you must get bullied a lot then, if you know all that." I said surprised and concerned.  
"Yeah, I've never really told anyone about it, not even my dad or step mom." She said. I was touched that, after so little time, she felt so much faith I me that she would tell me about the Bullies, over telling people shed known all her life.

"Well, I'll take your advice, maybe if I just act like they didn't get to me and keep hanging out with you, they'll realise that there is no point in keeping on picking on you." I said, smiling comfortingly.  
As we walked home we talked about music and random things until we reached ally's house, where we said goodbye and agreed to meet again the next day.

**thanks for reading and please give me your feedback in the review section below**

**\/ \/ \/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I know the song is from the jungle book, but please just imagine it isn't for the sake of this chapter, thanks! :) xxx**

That park bench:

It was Saturday and I had all my things ready to go to ally's house, I couldn't wait and I nearly had to drag mom out of the house to 'drive' me there.  
"Stranger danger, I don't want you walking there on your own to a house with a family I've never met before, you know the rule, if your going to there house, we need to have met the family." She said, and I stopped trying to convince her otherwise.

When we got into the car, it took mom exactly one minute and forty five seconds to get her seatbelt on, then another twenty three seconds to start the car and then it took her seven minutes to get there because of her superstition to keep three mph under the speed limit, which was ten, so she was going at seven miles per hour, plus the annoying kids who think its perfectly fine to run across a road with cars On it.

I calculated that, if she'd have let me walk, then I would have ran and it would have taken me about three minutes, so take away three from nine and you get six, so driving there takes another six minutes. Not to mention when we got there it took mom ten minutes to get back in the car because she was chatting to Lester for so long. So in the end it took sixteen extra minutes to get to ally's house, which means next time I'm walking.

I explained all if this to Ally, and she just started laughing, so I huffed, and folded my arms. But then we started to look at her songs. They were really good, all the tunes were composed herself, but it was just the lyrics that were a bit childish. We decided to change some of the lyrics and make a whole new song together.

It took us ages but eventually we finished the whole song and it was really good.

I wanna be like you lyrics:

I'm the king of the swingers, the jungle V.I.P  
I reached the top and had to stop  
And that's what bothering me  
I want to be a man, man-cub, and stroll right into town  
And be just like those other men  
I'm tired of monkeying around

Ooh-bi-doo, I wan'na be like you  
I want to walk like you, talk like you, too  
You see it's true, an ape like me  
Can learn to be like you, too

Don't try to kid me, man-cub, I made a deal with you  
What I desire is man's red fire to make my dream's come true  
Now give me the secret, man-cub, come on, clue me what to do  
Give me the power of man's red flower so I can be like you

Ooh-bi-doo, I wan'na be like you  
I want to walk like you, talk like you, too  
You see it's true, an ape like me  
Can learn to be like you, too

Now I'm the king of the swingers, the jungle V.I.P.  
I reached the top and had to stop  
And that's what bothering me  
I want to be a man, man-cub, and stroll right into town  
And be just like those other men  
I'm tired of monkeying around

Swing to the left, swing to the right,  
put your hands up if you loving life  
Swing to the left, swing to the right,  
put your hands up if you feeling nice

Ooh-bi-doo, I wan'na be like you  
I want to walk like you, talk like you, too  
You see it's true, an ape like me  
Can learn to be like you, too  
Can learn to be someone like me

We sung it over together and decided it was really good, is we went over to ally's new keyboard and pressed record. As she started to play the notes, I smiled, she had so much skill, her tiny hands and fingers could reach five notes at a time, I smiled and we started to sing the song into the microphone.  
When we finished, we listened to it and it sounded really good, almost professional.

"Hehe, that's so cool, thanks for helping me." Ally thanked me excitedly.  
"It's cool, I had fun, but it's only two o'clock, and I'm not going home until four, what do you want to do?" I asked.  
"We could go to the park I guess." Ally answered, and we got our shoes on and went to the park.

When we got there we went on the slide and swings but soon we got really bored, so we went and walked around.  
"So, you know when you get teased by bullies, does it happen a lot?" I asked her awkwardly.  
"Not really, it's just like usually they would tease me like once a day, but now that they know I am friends with you, they, you know, tease me a lot more often." She explained, playing with her hands nervously.  
"Oh god, I am gonna show those bullies that they can't mess with my Ally, I'll give them a piece of my Mind on Monday." I said, feeling noble.  
"Really? I'm 'your Ally?'" She asked, unbelieving I would act like we were best friends already.  
Yes, you are my Ally, and no one can treat you like that, I'll give them what they deserve." I said nobly, and she smiled and hugged me as we continued to walk.

After a while of walking we got to the bench that we had first met on, and I smiled at the memory of her falling on her but. We both sat down and watched more birds in a similar situation to the ones before, scrambling for the last few morsels of food.

"So, are we like best friends now?" Ally asked, nervously.  
"Best friends for life." I added.  
"Do you want to the do the blood best friends ritual?" She asked, looking at me.  
"What's that?" I answered her question with a question.  
"It's when you write your name and my name on your foot with inky pen and then quickly touch feet so the ink comes off onto my foot, and we get the identical markings on our feet." She explained carefully.  
"But wouldn't that mean that the names would be backwards on your foot?" I asked, confused.  
"Yes, but it's still our names identical on our feet." She reasoned, and I agreed.

So we spent the next half hour with our shoes on the floor and our socks on the bench beside us, my blue robot socks next to her pink princess socks looked funny, just saying. I found a red inky gel pen in my bag and carefully wrote 'Austin and Ally,' with a little treble clef for the and sign. (Like the title name for the show) and then I quickly held my foot out to Ally, who pressed her heel to the writing on my heel amd held it there for ten seconds, while we both chanted 'Austin and Ally best friends for life.' Then after the ten seconds were up, we pulled our feet apart, and laughed at the judged red mess that was left on our feet.

"Well that went well." I joked sarcastically, grabbing my socks again and putting them back on.  
"Yeas, we'll maybe our friendship is better kept in our heads rather than on our feet." Ally replied laughing.  
"Anyway, why did we both take both shoes and socks off when we were only using one foot each?" I pointed out laughing.

When we both had all of our footwear on again, we started to walk back to ally's house, and when we got there her step mom had made pancakes and cups of orange juice. We both ate the pancakes happily, and ally snuck me one of hers because she was full, and we drank all of our orange juice, before running off again back up to ally's room, where we sung the sing again and ally failed to teach me the accordion.

When mom came to pick me up I was hesitant to leave ally's house, so we arranged to have ally over at my house next Saturday, to make us both feel better. I decided today had been the best day ever and I couldnt wait to see ally again on monday.

**hope you guys enjoyed, I loved writing it and I hope you don't mind it being so short. Last chapter I got three reviews, so this time please let's aim for five, even if you jut write, good or something, it just lets me know what you think.**

**Jessi xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**That park bench chapter three:**

**Hey guys my half term holiday is over nearly (British get holidays half way through terms, aren't you jealous!) but I'm going to be updating a bit more slowly, also I'm writing another story, on tour with r5 which is a ray ra story and you should check it out if you haven't already. Enjoy the chapter!**

**the prom outfit for Ally is on my profile labelled, **

**Ally Dawson first prom outfit.**

**the out of regulation uniform for Ally is on my profile labelled,**

**Ally Dawson non uniform outfit.**

**Ally POV: **

I couldn't believe it was already middle school prom, it had been years since I met Austin and we are still best friends. At first Austin was going to prom with Michelle, in his year, until I went to his house when she was there and she made fun of me for being in a younger year. When he found out he broke up with her and made her leave.

Because I'm not the most popular in my year, at all, I didn't have anyone to go with to prom, but luckily, they do prom for the top two years at school, so Austin promised to go with me as a friend.

My step mom forced me to go with her shopping for six whole hours, she dragged me around dress shops, forcing me to try on poofy pink and blue gowns, then whenever I disagreed with the dress choice she'd tell me 'I'm your mother and mother knows best.' Which would annoy me because she's not my mother, my mother is in Africa studying gorillas for her book, and just because my dad and mom divorced when I was born, and dad married her, did not make her my mom, which means she has no say in what dress i shall wear for my first prom.

Eventually I made my step mom but me a knee length dark blue dress with straps and a blue bag to match and white sandles. She moaned about something like 'why did penny have to give her daughter the worst taste in the world.'

When I got home I huffed up to my bedroom, not even looking twice at my dad's unsure reaction to my dress choice, and I grabbed my laptop and video chatted Austin. Then I proceeded to spend the next half hour complaining about my stupid step mom acting like she owns me.

When it came to prom day, we still had to go to school in the morning, but we we're let home at lunchtime to get ready, me and Austin walked together and when I got home I grabbed my things and locked myself in my room. Then I got my dress on and strapped the sandals on my feet, and ignoring my step mom who was bugging mea bout letting her do my hair, I brushed the tangles out of my brown hair, combed it, curled it carefully with the stolen cur  
Ers, without burning myself once, and secured it at the back with a bow the same shade if blue as my dress.

When I came out of my bedroom, ready, Maria, my step mom, sighed, saying I looked nothing like a real girl, and when I asked for some money for the food and drinks, she said no angrily. So I snuck into there room and took ten dollars from dad's wallet.

I had to meet Austin at school because dad was driving me, and when I got there, austin was stood alone by the doors, and everybody else had already gone inside.

When we got inside, cheesy party music was blaring form the speakers and rather than dancing, it was mostly immature boys running around like lunatics playing tag in the big hall.

Walking in together, holding hands, people were staring at us, some silent some pointing and whispering and most laughing, teasing Austin and me about dating someone from a different year group.

Most of the 'prom' was boring, and it turned out to be more of a children's disco, or that was the idea the DJ was giving everyone. Halfway through the night, me and Austin got really bored, so we grabbed our things and walked through town to the park.

When we got there it was getting dark and the park was completely empty, amd the play areas with slides and stuff were locked. So we went to the bench. We sat for a while, complaining about life and other miseries.

"I've just noticed that we always end up at this bench." Austin said suddenly.  
"Oh yeah, we should like, write our names on it or something." I added, so we did exactly that, Austin found a black permanent marker pen, and wrote on the wooden back of the bench in the corner, 'Austin and Ally.' And drew a little treble cleff heart.

After a while, we realized the prom was about to end, so we ran back to school, knowing our parents would flip if they found out we had left the prom and gone to the park.

We got there just in time, to watch my car pull up at the side of the road,a nudity hugged Austin good night and rushed to the car door and climbed In.  
The next day was Austin's last day of middle school and after summer break he will be in 9th grade at Marino high school. Because it was the last day, we were allowed to dress in out of regulation clothes.

Basically our school had a clothes regulation, no dresses, shoes had to be black, white or brown, we could only wear dark blue, black, white, gray or brown trousers or skirts, and t-shirts had to be regular tops or polo shirts.

Today though, we had a non regulation uniform day, and I decided to wear a floral pink sleeveless tank top and low denim blue shorts. I also wore a gold bow necklace and brown ankle booties.

When I got there, Austin was just wearing casual jeans and a shirt, and we walked to class together, but when we reached my class, the principal was waiting by the door. When we got there, he waved Austin away and led me to his office.

My heart was beating with nervousness, I had never got in trouble with the principal before and my dad would flip. When we got there, he invited me to takes a seat. When I sat down he settled himself at his large oak wood desk which looked like it was needing a polish.

For a moment he sat, took a breath and began to speak to me.  
"Allison, I and miss Nichols have been looking at your grades for the semester, and I must say, you are above top of the class. Without realising it, you have been excelling at work even some of the 8th graders have struggled at." I took a minute to register what he had said, and then I realised what he was getting at, " I have been in touch with Marino high school,and they have managed to open up a place for you last minute, of you are willing to take it."

I registered what he was saying, "I don't know, won't the work be to difficult for me in 9th grade?" I asked, unsure.

"We'll you won't be used to the manner of teaching, but the actual schoolwork will be at the same level you have been working at all if this year." He explained.

"Umm, I don't know if my parents would want me to skip a year of school." I realised, but the head teacher explained that he had already contacted my parents and they had agreed to whatever I decided.  
Eventually I agreed to the move, and he let me go with a note to show my teacher about my absence.

By the end of the day, the news had sunk in, I was going to be skipping a year, I was going to Marino high school in 9th grade, in the same year as Austin.  
When I met Austin after school to walk home, I was buzzing with excitement to break the news.

"Why do you look like you ate fifty spoons of sugar for lunch?" He asked, noticing how excited I am.  
"Oh my god, I'm freaking out, the head teacher moved me up a year, I'm going to high school with you!" I exclaimed excitedly.  
"What!? Really!? Your going to be in the sMe grade as me! This is the best thing ever!" He exclaimed disbelievingly.  
"Yes, I can't believe it, finally, the teases about being best friends with someone in a lower year will actually stop!" I added happily.

But we didn't know it would be a lot harder than we thought...

**Authors note:**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and bear with me to update!**


End file.
